1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electro-surgical bipolar forceps, and more particularly, to electro-surgical bipolar forceps that have replaceable tip assemblies.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electro-surgical bipolar forceps are known in the art, and are commonly used in surgical procedures to grasp, dissect, seal and clamp tissue. Bipolar forceps comprise a pair of tips, and each tip comprises an electrode in communication with a source of electrical power. In most cases, the tips are fixedly attached to the handles. Therefore, to reuse these types of bipolar forceps, the bipolar forceps must be sterilized between each use. In addition, after multiple uses the tips of the forceps often become misaligned thereby requiring returning the forceps to the manufacturer for realignment, if possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,996 to Schmaltz et al. discloses a bipolar electro-surgical instrument that has replaceable electrodes. But these replaceable electrodes do not permit the tip assembly to vary in shape and size. In addition, these replaceable electrodes do not address the problem of correcting misaligned jaws. Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for electro-surgical bipolar forceps that have replaceable tip assemblies. Thus, the tips would no longer be subject to a sterilization process as they can simply be disposed of and replaced with a new pair of tips. In addition, the new tip assembly would automatically align in the proper orientation. Further, the use of multiple tip assemblies permit the length and shape of the tips to vary depending upon the needs of the surgeon.